Cayendo al cielo
by annilu
Summary: Cómo el mundo de los dos va cambiando a medida que el tiempo avanza arrasando con todo lo que ellos sabían de ellos mismos.
1. Chapter 1

Cayendo al cielo

Que sucede cuando el tiempo te toma desprevenido, no sabes por qué ni cómo cambió, sólo sabes que sucedió de un momento a otro sin previo aviso, ese es el tiempo, el que avanza inexorablemente y cambia todo a su alrededor, no se puede combatir con él, o lo aceptas o simplemente lo ignoras y te encierras a vivir un mundo falso, en un sueño mítico en el cual eres el único participante. Eso le sucedió a él, por un tiempo se negó a sí mismo a ver como todo cambiaba, engañándose, creyendo que era amo y señor de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, con el poder para decidir y controlar, pero más que eso, controlarse a sí mismo. El ya no era el mismo, él había cambiado, lo odiaba, si era cierto él se odiaba; todos sus pensamientos e ideologías fueron derrumbadas, sus creencias que las llevaba arraigadas por las de doscientos años, todo se esfumó, sólo por una sonrisa, sonrisa que encerraba miles de sentimientos puros todos emanados de un pequeño ser, indefenso y frágil, una humana… Una Humana, se decía una y otra vez, caí por una humana, yo un demonio puro, dueño y señor de las tierras del norte caí por la inocente sonrisa; se sentía indefenso ante ella, cómo era eso posible, qué tenía esa criatura para hacerlo sentir tan desvalido, quién sabría, lo cierto era que no era cualquier criatura, al menos de eso se intentaba convencer el demonio, quién jamás podría caer por una insignificante humana, un hechizo tal vez, si eso debía ser, el había caído bajo el poder de un hechizo, por eso la amaba, la cuidaba, le daba todo, aunque ella no lo pidiera, lo quería todo para ella, que podía hacer si estaba bajo un hechizo, ¿no es así?.

Pero él era un ser peligroso, dentro de su ser corría la sangre de un guerrero, su lugar era donde hubiese una batalla, y su sueño formar un gran imperio, pero jamás lo lograría si su mente no estaba un cien por ciento enfocada a eso, su mente era constantemente arrasada por una joven humana; el miedo de que algo pudiese sucederle se hacía cada día más poderoso des valiéndolo en las batallas, haciéndolo torpe y hasta a veces inútil, él no podía permitir eso, su nombre estaba en juego, y la vida de esa niña, su tesoro más apreciado lo estaba más. Es así como decidió dejarla en ese pueblo, donde viviría con personas que seguro se harían cargo de ella, la cuidarían y hasta la amarían, no había duda pues hasta el demonio más poderoso se había rendido a sus pies. Sabía además que estaría protegida por su hermano, quien a pesar de no tener una buena relación le mantenía confianza, aunque jamás lo aceptaría delante de él.

Fue terrible él día que la dejó en ese pueblo, lloró, pataleó, se negaba a aceptar que su amo la dejara, tenía miedo, miedo de no volverlo a ver, miedo de que no la quisieran, miedo a estar sola, miedo a tantas cosas, pero más miedo a no estar con él nunca más, lo amaba más que a nada en este mundo, era su protector, era su mundo entero. Cómo podría vivir sin aquel ser, él único que fue capaz de darle cobijo y protección después de tan terrible suceso, si por él había vuelto a ser la niña tan feliz que era-¿PORQUE? ¿PORQUE?- Le cuestionaba una y otra vez llorando a mares y con sus manitos agarradas a su traje, impidiendo inútilmente que pudiera moverse, y él sólo la miraba, tampoco quería hacerlo, no quería dejarla, y cómo hacerlo si era la luz de su vida, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada y no serían unas lágrimas la que la derrocarían. El prometió ir a verla de vez en cuando, una promesa necesaria más para él que para ella, pues sabía perfectamente que no podría mantenerse muy alejado de aquella pequeña por mucho tiempo, sólo necesitaba el tiempo necesario para reconstituir todo y poder tenerla de nuevo con él, pero esta vez de una manera segura, donde ella pudiera estar protegida, sólo unos años, se dijo a sí mismo, sólo eso necesitaría.-Rin, aprende a vivir con los tuyos conviértete en alguien fuerte y sólo cuando seas mayor decidirás si volver con nosotros…. adiós- Sólo eso le dijo con su rostro inmutable, y sin más se dio la vuelta y regresó por donde habían llegado con su dragón de dos cabezas y su fiel sirviente Yaken. Escuchaba que lo llamaba, que gritaba su nombre a llantos, mas no regresaría aunque se le partiera el alma en mil partes, veía el rostro de sus sirvientes, tristes hasta llorosos, sabía que él no era el único que amaba a la chiquilla, pero no daría pies atrás, era la única forma de que ella estaría segura, y así como se lo prometió lo cumplió retirándose del lugar pero justo antes de desaparecer escucha nuevamente las palabras de la pequeña. –¡ Le prometo que me volveré muy fuerte!-.

Y así pasaron 7 años…

-¿Rin cómo vas con esas yerbas?-

-Sólo me faltan algunas cuantas, pero terminaré pronto-

-Sí, es mejor darnos prisa, ya está oscureciendo y sabes que la anciana Kaede se preocupa mucho por ti-

-Sí, me daré prisa, gracias señora Kahome- A pesar de que se aproximaba el anochecer, los vestigios de haber sido un día caluroso aún estaban plasmados en el cuerpo de la joven, quién ahora era una hermosa joven de 15 años; se quitaba el sudor de su frente mientras trataba de enderezar su espada adolorida después de horas de trabajo bajo el intenso sol. Era usual que para las horas de trabajo o entrenamiento mantuviera su cabello trenzado, pero siempre se soltaban cabellos rebeldes marcando su fino rostro que la hacía lucir hermosa aún después de agotadoras horas de trabajo. Aún así con el arduo trabajo se sentía feliz en aquel lugar, se sentía amada y protegida, tenía grandes amigos, que más que amigos eran su familia pero no evitaba añorar tiempos de antaño cuando viajaba con su protector por lugares recónditos y hermosos, ella amaba moverse, siempre en movimiento, pero ahora no era así, a pesar de que insistía a Kirara, la gata felina de dos colas que la llevara a distintos lugares no era lo mismo, porque no estaba él. Pero era cierto, él si había mantenido su promesa de ir a visitarla de vez en cuando, aunque últimamente no lo había hecho, y sólo venía Yaken y Ah-Uh trayéndole regalos de su parte tal como kimonos, o joyería, pero para ella eso no era nada si no estaba él.

-ya terminé,¡ me daré un rico baño!-

-Sí yo también, no quiero que Inuyasha sienta mi olor, siempre me ha puesto nerviosa su gran olfato- Ambas se miraron y no pudieron retener la risa, era cierto Inuyasha siempre se quejaba de los malos olores y se tapaba la nariz haciendo mucho escándalo. Cuando terminaron ambas fueron al rio que usualmente acostumbraban para tomar una ducha y gracias a los poderes de la sacerdotisa no eran asechadas por los demonios pues se protegían bajo un campo de fuerza bastante eficaz para esos momentos.

-Sango me ha dicho que te has fortalecido bastante-

-Si, mmm dice que en poco tiempo la superaré, pero no lo creo, ella es muy fuerte y ágil- Decía tímidamente mientras Kagome le mostraba una gran sonrisa.

-Ahhh pero tranquila, yo también me he dado cuenta de que tienes un gran manejo con el arco, eres bastante hábil Rin-

-¿Usted realmente lo cree?-

-¡Rin cuántas veces te he dicho que no me trates de usted, me haces sentir vieja!-

-Lo lamento… Kagome, es que me cuesta acostumbrarme-

-Mmm vale vale, será mejor que regresemos Inuyasha debe estar esperándome, y de seguro que no estará de buen humor, ahhh este hombre lo amo aunque a veces ….-

-ahahahha, Regrese ud. Se…. Kagome, yo me mantendré aquí por un rato más, me duele un poco la espalda –

-¿Estás segura? Rin sabes que sin mi…-

-Sí, si eso ya lo sé, no se preocupe llevo mi naginata siempre con migo, estaré bien… kagome-

-¡Ahh así me gusta! Está bien, pero si necesitas ayuda sólo grita-

-Si no se preocupe lo haré- Así fue como Kagome se retiró un tanto preocupada, pero confiando en las habilidades de la joven Rin. Rin por su parte se sentía completamente relajada, sólo estaba el chipoteo del agua y su respiración, lo que la dejaba tranquila, pues sabía que cualquier suceso extraño interrumpiría con la armoniosidad del lugar. Pero no contaba con que hubiera un ser lo suficientemente silencioso para no perturbar la quietud del sector, tan apacible y discreto que lograba pasar desapercibido hasta por el más hábil. Había intentado dar con ella antes pero se encontraba con esa molesta humana, esperaría a que ella desapareciera, pero no esperaba que tomaran un baño juntas, pensó en retirarse pero de repente se sintió embelesado por un aroma, dulce, inocente, fresco pero aún así sensual para sus finos sentidos, se sintió mareado, era intoxicante, y por más que la humana de su hermano intentara con su inútil campo de energía borrar aquella esencia se le hizo imposible, y peor fue cuando ésta se retiro, dejó expuesto en su totalidad aquel aroma, quiso acercarse por un impulso masculino, pero su mente pudo más, y se alejó de aquel lugar, no sin antes deleitarse una última vez con el cuerpo de su protegida, ya estaba decidido, aquella sería única y exclusivamente para él.


	2. Un encuentro amistoso

Un encuentro amistoso

-¿irás a practicar con Sango hoy?

-Si querida señora Kaede, ¿necesita algo?-

-No te preocupes pequeña, que esta anciana aún puede valerse por sí misma-

-Si mmhh, será mejor que no se mueva tanto, mire que no se ha recuperado del todo-

-ahh ya… ya no me siento tan adolorida, me recupero bastante rápido-

-¡No sea necia!, sé perfectamente que aún le duele su pierna, la caída que sufrió al bajarse de su montura le produjo una severa lesión además a su edad debería cuidarse más, así que nada de moverse y mantenga reposo-

-¡pero qué chiquilla…ahhh me salió ésta! –

- Sabe que la quiero mucho y quiero que se sane pronto, vendré por la tarde a cambiar su vendaje y le traeré sus alimentos, me parece que Shippo vendrá en la tarde así le hará compañía mientras yo practico, hasta luego señora Kaede- Y como todas las mañanas se retira brindándole un cálido beso en la vetusta mejilla , cosa que habían mantenido desde el día de su accidente como ritual y luego esbozando una gran sonrisa hacia ella se retira de la choza en la que tanto ella con la venerable anciana Kaede vivían.

Los días habían estado tranquilos, sin mayor suceso o noticia, y todo transcurría naturalidad, para Rin esto era un alivio, pues se podía disciplinar con mayor serenidad, y a pesar de que los días se habían vuelto rutina, los disfrutaba bastante, pues desde pequeña siempre había tenido una fascinante curiosidad por las cosas haciéndola ahora perita en varias materias, no sólo en la defensa y sino en la medicina y vaya que sabía bastante, tanto hasta el punto de que era ella muchas veces la solicitada para preparar medicinas o para curar a convalecientes , además su amiga y mentora le había facilitado el acceso a la información que en ese tiempo no había o no existía. Muchas veces hasta era llamada la curandera del pueblo, cosa que la hacía enrojecer bastante, pues sólo se consideraba una asistente de su querida Kaede. Pero era cierto, todo esto sólo lo hacía para impresionar a ese demonio, quería sentirse merecedora de él, autosuficiente, demostrarle de una vez por todas que ella era capaz de resguardarse ante los peligros y que él ya no necesitaría empeñar su valioso tiempo en protegerla; quería ser un arma, una herramienta, ser necesaria, y hasta combatir junto a él aunque le desagradara desde siempre pensar en dañar a cualquier ser, sea cual sea, pero a decir verdad estaba dispuesta a responder al mandato de su querido amo… si tan sólo le permitiese regresas con él podría continuar con sus viajes como los recordaba en tiempos de antaño, que hermoso sería….pensaba ella. Quién pensaría que esa criatura ya era más que necesaria para aquel de mirada fría.

-¡Rin concéntrate! Has herrado bastante, ¿qué te sucede él día de hoy?-

-Lo lamento mucho Sango-

-¿Porqué estas tan distraída?, ¿en qué piensas?-

-Yo… no nada olvídelo, por favor continuemos, desde ahora será enserio- Estirando su mano Sango le facilita la reincorporación a una mullida Rin preparándola nuevamente para la pelea, qué estaría pensando, sólo ella lo sabía, y una vez de pie continuaron con su feroz práctica, en la cual la experimentada mujer no mantenía clemencia, quería sacar el mayor provecho a su pupila pues creía que poseía un gran potencial para la batalla, pues la joven había logrado sorprenderla bastantes veces. Al recibir golpe tras golpe algo se despertaba en ella, un fuego interno brotaba de su ser y la controlaba dejando su mente consiente fuera dominio y con movimientos rápidos y golpes certeros había logrado derribar a la experimentada dejando a su valioso hiraikotsu diez metros lejos de ella. Sango nuevamente había sido sorprendida por las habilidades de Rin, ésta joven había logrado derrotarla después de una tarde entera de haber errado, y ahora era ella la que yacía en el suelo aún con un rostro impresionado, se reincorporó después de unos minutos aún adolorida y miró atentamente el afligido rostro de la joven.

-Perdóneme Sango no quise…-

-Rin, desde ahora en adelante me acompañarás a las misiones-

-¡Qué! Pero Sango no me siento preparada para…-

-No digas tonterías Rin, estás más que preparada además me vale bastante una mano más ya que Kohaku dudo mucho que regrese pronto-

-Bueno si usted lo dice… lamento mucho lo que hice, no sé qué pasó-

-No estés tan afligida pequeña Rin, sólo despertó tu instinto de protección-

-Si muchas gracias por el entrenamiento Sango, debo ir ahora a buscar los alimentos para la señora Kaede, se me ha hecho bastante tarde, con su permiso me retiro y nuevamente gracias por todo, hasta luego-

-Hasta luego querida Rin y mañana llega al alba pues partiremos a misionar-

-¡Enserio! ¡Si lo haré, no se preocupe estaré temprano, hasta luego!- Agitando su mano se despide nuevamente y comienza a correr en dirección a su choza donde la esperaba su venerable Kaede, se había hecho tarde y le preocupaba que estuviera molesta, tal vez tenía hambre o sed y ella no había estado ahí para brindarle agua y su comida, _Sólo espero que no esté molesta._

-¡Se te ha hecho tarde!-

-Lo sé, lo sé, lo lamento, ¿cómo se encuentra señora Kaede?-

-No te preocupes querida, he estado bien, Shippo me ha ayudado bastante-

-Si la he estado acompañando toda la tarde, ¡tú entrenamiento ha durado más de lo normal!-

-Gracias Shippo, si lo sé y lamento las molestias, señora Kaede enseguida traigo los ungüentos y preparo la cena-

-Está bien querida, muchas gracias.-

-¿Shippo te quedarás a comer?-

-Me quedaré sólo porque tú la haces-

-¿Qué dices mocoso, si fuera yo no la comerías?-

-No me refería a eso…. ¡Rin, Rin quieres que te ayude!

- Ahahah, no te preocupes Shippo , ya has ayudado bastante-

-Shippo porqué no le muestras el retrato que hiciste de Rin-

-¡ME PROMETIÓ QUE NO LO DIRÍA!-

-¿De qué hablan, que retrato?-

-Vamos Shippo no seas tan tímido y muéstrasela-

-¿Hiciste un retrato de mi?, ¡muéstramelo vamos di que sí, quiero verla!- Un Shippo no muy seguro muestra el retrato de la joven, ésta se ruborizo ante tal obra pues era realmente hermoso, no se esperaba que la detallara con tanto cuidado, realmente era muy hermoso.

-¿Puedo quedármelo?-

-¿Realmente la quieres?-

-Sí, es hermoso Shippo, por favor-

-Entonces es tuyo-

-¡Gracias Shippo!- Realmente agradecida abraza al joven kitsune, mostrándo ese típico hábito de abrazar calurosamente a las personas dejándolas cohibidas o realmente avergonzadas ya que la proximidad que podía llegar a tener con algunos realmente no la medía, simplemente lo hacía cuando sentía la necesidad de hacerlo aunque ya muchos estaban acostumbrados.

La noche llegó muy rápido, habían tenido una cena bastante entretenida pues el kitsune y la joven humana parloteaban y reían de todo, realmente se llevaban muy bien y disfrutaban mucho de la compañía del otro además que siempre Shippo traía anécdotas que hacían que las dos mujeres se retorcieran de dolor a causa de la risa pero luego de unas horas éste tuvo que retirarse, ya era hora de dejar descansar a las dos humanas, otro día continuaría con sus historias.

…

-Hace un buen tiempo que no visitaba a la mocosa amo, ¿le llevará algo?, Tal vez un nuevo Kimono o no sé una joya, el otro día estaba hablando con un artesano que hacía joyas muy lindas, decía que trabaja sólo con oro y plata pero para mí era un farsante, estos ojos reconocerían el oro….-

-Yaken…-

-Si amo-

-Silencio-

-Discúlpeme amo, guardaré silencio- Así transcurrió por un breve tiempo y cuando Yaken se encontraba cabizbajo no había caído en la cuenta de que su amo se había detenido, pues al verse en el suelo a causa del choque adopto su típica forma reverencial para pedirle perdón, pero al notar el rostro de éste prefirió guardar silencio.

-Iremos en esa dirección ahora-

-Porqué amo, ¿cambió de idea?, ¿qué sucede allá?-

-Ya verás-

-Sí amo, como usted diga-

Al cabo de unas horas llegaron aquel lugar, Sesshomaru sabía el propósito de estar ahí, pero su fiel sirviente seguía en la duda, hasta que a sus oídos llegó un ensordecedor sonido de unos árboles cayendo, al parecer un ogro de gran tamaño estaba haciendo destrozos cerca de un pueblo, pero al ver con más detención no estaba destruyendo él lugar, más bien estaba escapando a duras penas de aquel lugar, pues detrás de él estaban unos exterminadores tapados completamente asechando aquel monstruoso ser . Se quedaron a ver como eso dos exterminadores acaban con aquel ser, hasta que uno dio el último golpe y acabó con éste; estos dos estaban aún absortos por aquella batalla pues no se habían dado cuenta de que eran observado por un demonio de gran envergadura.

-¿Amo qué sucede, por qué estamos aquí, los conoce?-

-¿Tan ciego estas Yaquen que no te has dado cuenta?

-pero porque me dice cosas tan feas amito lindo…-Aquel demonio se acercó un poco más a esos dos exterminadores y como exterminadores que eran se dieron cuenta casi inmediatamente de su presencia, pero no atacaron, sólo observaron, hasta que éste desenfundó su bakusaiga, y uno de los ellos adoptó su posición de lucha, pero es detenido por el otro, éste último quiso enfrentarse solo a aquel imponente demonio, y adoptó la posición de lucha para comenzar a atacar mientras que en un lugar seguro su fiel sirviente alababa a su amo diciendo que acabara con ellos, que eran unos insectos y que no merecían ni siquiera estar cerca de él, pero sólo era ignorado por aquellos dos que luchaban y aunque parecía que lo hacían con todas sus energías, o bueno uno en realidad si lo hacía no parecía una lucha violenta, cosa que desconcertaba a Yaken, ya que había visto a su amo pelear tantas veces de una manera fría y sanguinaria_.¡ Acabe de una vez con ellos amo!_ Repetía incesante aquel sirviente, mientras que los otros dos aún peleaban, el exterminador tenía movimientos delicados y ágiles, como si fuera una pluma, pero con golpes certeros junto a su naginata hasta que un último movimiento de aquel demonio hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera al suelo, _¡Amo ahora si acabe con ese insecto!, _pero aquello que vio lo aturdió más pues su amo le había extendido la mano a aquel exterminador para ayudarlo a levantarse y éste lo aceptó con gracia y mientras seguía observando lo que vio lo dejó con la boca abierta más aún, completamente aturdido, pues veía como aquel exterminador como si fuera poco se había lanzado a los brazos de su amo, mientras éste lo a sujetaba con sus fortalecidos brazos.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el demonio suavemente a aquel ser que tenía en sus brazos, mientras que éste último se saca su máscara y deja al descubierto un rostro suave y dulce, mientras que caía una gran trenza negra hacia un lado. _Si lo estoy mi querido amo, _respondió la joven que ahora lo miraba con unos ojos embelesados, se miraron por unos minutos olvidando que el resto los miraba un tanto confundidos hasta que salieron de su transe a causa de aquella molesta vos que nuevamente hacía acto presencia, lo que produjo que se separaran un tanto avergonzados.

-¡ALÉJATE DE MI AMO!-

-¿qué sucede señor Yaquen? ¿ya no me reconoce?-

-¡¿Rin…?, ¡pero que haces con todo ese ropaje, te queda muy feo!-

-¿Usted lo cree?-

-Rin no le hagas caso a esa rana, realmente te ves muy linda- Hacía ahora acto de presencia Sango, quien sólo hace un leve asentimiento hacia Sesshomaru en muestra de respeto mientras que él hace lo mismo.

-¿¡A quién le dices así chiquilla tonta?-

-Yaken ya cállate-

-Si amo disculpe-

-Que felicidad que estén por estos lados, los he extrañado bastante, ¡AH-UH! Amigos los he extrañado mucho, están tan lindos-

-Rin-

-Dígame amo-

-Muéstrame tu arma-

-Sí, por supuesto- Sesshomaru miró detenidamente aquella arma, era un arma simple y bastante gastada, no lo suficientemente buena para herir a alguien, pues no tenía el filo para hacerlo.

-Tu arma no te protegerá, ni siquiera tiene filo-

- Se lo he dicho bastantes veces pero no hace caso-

-Si lo sé es que no me gusta hacer daño-

-Eso no te salvará cuando tengas que enfrentarte a otro demonio-

-Mmmhh ya lo sé, pero es que no me siento cómoda, me da pena- Sango y Yaken veían un tanto incómodos pues se sentían excluidos de aquel encuentro, bueno ni modo, Sango no tenía nada que hacer ahí así que sólo se retiró, pero el molestoso de Yaken también se quería retirar de ahí, pues sintió que su presencia era más que necesaria, y tomando las riendas de Ah-Uh comienza a seguir a la exterminadora de monstruos.

-¿Amo porqué no había venido a verme?

-Tenía otras cosas que hacer-

-Ahhh ya veo-Mostrando su rostro cabizbajo a causa de la pena, Sesshomaru toma su rostro de la barbilla y la mira directamente a los ojos.

-Pensaba hacerlo pero no podía-

-Bueno eso ya no importa estoy muy feliz de estar con usted, no se vaya tan pronto por favor-

-No lo haré-

-¡Enserio! Ahhh que felicidad! Amo gracias por venir, ¿vio como luche?-

-Sí, peleas mejor que antes aunque aún tienes un débil manejo con tu arma-

-Sí, la señora Sango también me ha dicho lo mismo, pero estoy esforzándome- Mientras nuevamente Sesshomaru se regocijaba con la dulce vos de su pequeña que hablaba incesantemente, se recuesta bajo la frondosidad de un árbol cerrando los ojos, lleno por dentro, se sentía tranquilo pues por fin estaba con la joven, y por un momento la joven dejó de hablar para recostarse a su lado apoyando parte de su cuerpo sobre él, esto lo tomó por sorpresa, pero aceptó recibirla y que podría hacer si esa joven lo dominaba en cuerpo y mente, y así se quedaron por unas horas mientras suaves caricias eran dadas.


	3. Nuevas Curiosidades

**Nuevas Curiosidades **

-¡Qué!-

-Que te quedaste dormida en sus brazos y el te trajo-

-¿Pero porqué no me despertó?-

-Pero si estabas muy cansada, además ya era muy tarde para que estuvieras por ahí sola-

-¡Pero si estaba con él!, señora Kaede…me ha hecho enojar-

-(Entre risas) Pero que puchero es ese pequeña, mejor cámbiate que tienes mucho que hacer y además…, ¿espera qué haces?-

-¿Qué cree usted?, quizás lo pueda alcanzar-

-¡AHHH Pero mocosa quítate, estas muy gorda! Me aplastas todo mi cuerpecito-

-¡Señor Yaken no lo había visto! Entonces….Que alivio, eso quiere decir que aún está mí querido señor…-

-Eso es lo que te quería decir, él aún no se ha ido, está donde siempre te espera-Esbozando su gran sonrisa regresa a la choza junto a una Kaede toda ajetreada por el ritmo de la muchacha, a pesar del malestar que sufría podía ahora moverse un poco mejor debido a la medicina de su joven compañera, pero ahora existía una intranquilidad en su corazón, la visita de anoche no había sido la más grata.

Flashback

-Señor Seshomaru, tanto tiempo sin verlo, veo que nuevamente Rin se ha quedado dormida… -Sesshomaru acomodaba dulcemente el cuerpo de la joven entre las mantas de su tatami para protegerla del frio y brindarle una mayor comodidad a la joven, mientras que Kaede veía embelesada el cariño que profesaba ese ser de frío aspecto, era increíble cómo se transformaba cuando se trataba de ella, pues quien lo viera no se lo creería, ni su mismo hermano creía muchas veces que se tratara de él, pues bastaba que se alejara un poco de ella, y ese ser frío hasta el hielo regresaba como si nada hubiera pasado. Kaede se vio interrumpida por sus pensamientos cuando se vio observada por aquel ser que la miraba penetrantemente.

-¿Q..qué sucede, ocurre algo malo señor Sesshomaru?

-Hueles a muerte-

-¿Qué quiere decir?-

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero-

-mmmhh ya veo… creí que eran suposiciones mías, he soñado constantemente con mi difunta hermana, no quería imaginar que se tratara de esto… ¿Podría decirme si ocurrirá pronto?-

-No tengo cómo saber eso-

-Ya veo, ¿podría no decirle nada a la pequeña?- La joven dentro de las cobijas comenzaba a remecerse en pos de despertarse pero unas manos fuertes acarician suavemente su cabello en un intento de regresarla al sueño y así no percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo, ésta como si estuviera bajo un encanto volvió a caer en los brazos de Morfeo musitando leves palabras audibles sólo para el poderoso ser que la acariciaba "_no me deje señora Kaede"._

-No le diré nada-

-Muchas gracias Señor Sesshomaru-

Fin del flashback

-¿Qué sucede señora Kaede?, se ve muy pensativa…-

-Cosas de viejos pequeña, no me hagas caso… vamos apúrate que deben estarte esperando-

-¡Sí! Regresaré para cambiarle la venda, y hacer el almuerzo, no se preocupe, ésta vez no me retrasaré, Por cierto ¿hoy regresa Kahome con Inuyasha cierto?-

-Mhh creo que mañana, pero no estoy segura pequeña, sabes que el gasto de energía para Kahome es bastante alta cuando va a su mundo-

-mmmhh si es cierto, bueno estaré atenta-

-Ya ve, apresúrate… no querrás hacer esperar al youkai más temible de todos –

-¡Si!- Saltando y cantando Rin se dirige al lugar de encuentro que tenían ellos dos desde hace mucho tiempo, mientras que es seguida por Yaken, pues estaba harto de la exasperarte cantidad de niños que querían aprovecharse de él, por suerte no estaban los dos chiquillos descendientes de esa sangre impura, vaya que eran fastidiosos o así lo veía Yaken pues era el que más sufría con las visitas que le brindaban a la joven Rin, aún así amaba ver a la mocosa, era un dolor de cabeza pero por Dios cómo la amaba, jamás lo diría en todo caso.

-¿Señor Yaken por cuánto tiempo piensa el señor Sesshomaru quedarse?

-¡Y yo que voy a saber mocosa! Con suerte me dirige la palabra-

-¡Bueno con migo puede hablar todo lo que quiera!-

-¡Ahh ya cácalle …!-

-¿Señor Yaken que le ha pasado?- Nuevamente el pequeño demonio caía víctima de una de las piedras de su lord, pues yacía inconsciente en el suelo balbuceando cosas sin sentido-

-¡Señor Sesshomaru! Qué alegría verlo nuevamente, pensé que se había ido sin despedirse de mí, pero mi señora Kaede me contó que usted estaría aquí esperándome, ¿Por cuánto tiempo se quedará? Ojalá que sea harto tiempo porque pensaba en que usted tal vez podría ayudarme a mejorar mi técnica, o no sé tal vez pasear por los campos de flores, eso me gusta mucho, hay muchas flores de distintos colores como blancas, amarillas, rojas, azules….-

-Rin-

-Dígame señor-

-Acompáñame-

-Claro que sí, espere…¿ dejaremos a al señor Yaken ahí?-

-Ya se repondrá-

-Claro que sí, Ah-Uh ¡cuiden del señor Yaken!-

….

-Ya hemos llegado-

-¿Qué hacemos aquí señor?- Sesshomaru acercándose un poco a las raíces de un viejo árbol saca una hermosa alabarda, tenía detalles muy finos y sutiles con bellas incrustaciones de diamante de distintos colores, realmente una obra de arte.

-Ten-

-¡Pero amo, esto es muy bello!, ¿será su nueva arma?-

-No, te equivocas, es tuyo-

-¿¡Lo dice enserio! Vaya es muy ligera, Pero amo es muy delicado, no quiero arruinarlo y no…-

-Si no lo quieres sólo regrésalo-

-¡No! ¡Si lo quiero, Sí lo quiero!-

-Enfréntate a mi entonces-

-… cómo usted diga- Ambos personajes adoptaron la posición de lucha y en unos instantes comenzaron a batallar, a pesar de que la vestimenta le era un tanto incómodo no la obstaculizaba para desplazarse ágilmente, jamás alcanzaría la velocidad de su amo, pero para una humana vaya que era bastante. Sesshomaru no la atacaba más bien esperaba que ella lo hiciera, pues él sólo se limitaba a esquivar sus ataques, hasta le causaba cierta gracia ver la torpeza de la joven y como una niña de mal genio comenzó a irritarse de que no la tomara enserio, _Enojarte no te servirá de nada, _le decía su amo que ya estaba al tanto de la idiotez de su pequeña, cosa que le hacía más gracia aún. A pesar de que era poco lo que expresaba su rostro la joven lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que le hacía gracia la forma en cómo ella peleaba, quería demostrarle que era buena en lo que hacía pero… ¡QUE ESPERABA ÉL SI ES UN YOUKAI Y NO CUALQUIER SINO EL MÁS PODEROSO! Y yo … yo soy una simple humana… se decía la bella joven en su mente, le exasperaba la situación pero estaba decidida a no seguir siendo motivo de burla y fue así como su mente se agilizó, un instinto animal la comenzó a dominar y empezó a batallar fieramente, provocando un cambio de actitud por parte de su amo, quien ahora se veía un tanto extrañado por la repentina forma de pelear de la joven, y claro que comenzó a estar más atento pues noto la mirada fría y calculadora de ella, fue así cómo ella logró apuntar la alabarda a su cuello, se supo derrotado y dio por finalizada la práctica, pues de ser una batalla verdadera ella habría estado lejos de herirlo obviamente, pero aún así le llamó mucho la atención el cambio de actitud de la joven.

-Bien Rin-

-¿Sólo eso me dirá?-

-_Que extraño, volvió a ser la misma de siempre, no hay ni siquiera registro de aquella mirada-_

_-_Qué sucede amo… ¿Porqué me mira así?

-Regresemos-

-Amo espere, tengo muchos deseos de tomar un baño, hay por aquí cerca un riachuelo, no me demoraré nada se lo prometo- Aquellas palabras llegaron a la mente de Sesshomaru como detonantes, pues a él vino el recuerdo de ella bajo las aguas de aquel lago poco profundo, esa imagen que lo asechaba para atormentarlo a cada momento, y el recuerdo de esa fragancia que emanaba el desnudo cuerpo de su protegida era su peor pesadilla, que terrible para él tener que revivir aquella experiencia tan traumática nuevamente no?

-Haz lo que quieras-

-Si amo- No avanzó mucho pues el riachuelo estaba más cerca de lo esperado y rápidamente se desvistió para entrar en el agua, sentía vergüenza de que tal vez su amo pudiera verla, pero que tonta era, que podría a él interesarle de un cuerpo humano se decía para así en pos de intentar relajarse, pero eso no la reconfortó de hecho sintió un dolor que no sabía expresar muy bien y tan pronto lo tuvo, quiso aplacarlo pensando otro tipo de cosas, pues ella no podía permitirse sentir tales cosas y menos si se referían a su amo, quién pensaría que unos ojos la miraban sutilmente a través de la espesa maleza.

-Ese aroma … terminará por dominarme- Cerrando los ojos una leve sonrisa brotó por una de las comisuras de sus labios, mientras hacía usufructo de uno de sus mejores sentidos.


	4. Una noche juntos

Una noche juntos

-Te has retrasado-

-Lo lamento mucho señor, preparaba el almuerzo para la señora Kaede, sabe…ella está mal de una pierna y la estoy cuidando hasta que se recupere, ¡ahhh es cierto! Llego su hermano junto a la señora Kagome, me entretuve hablando por un momento con ellos, espero que no le haya molestado-

-¡Pero qué tonterías estás hablando niña tonta! ¡Al amo jamás se le deja esperando! Ahh ver ahora aprendes o te daré su buen merecido-

-Silencio Yaken-

-Lo lamento mucho amito bonito, no era mi intensión molestarlo- Repetía exclamadamente el pequeño youkai mientras reverenciaba repetidas veces a su señor, éste último sólo se limitó a ignorarlo, retomando su lugar de descanso bajo la frondosidad del árbol que en antaño había sido designado como el lugar de encuentro entre ellos; la verdad es que Sesshomaru evitaba al máximo estar cerca de la aldea, no soportaba el nauseabundo olor de los humanos, además que no tenía deseos de hacer frente al fastidioso de su hermano. Mientras apoyaba su espalda con los ojos cerrados sobre la corteza del árbol noto que la joven se le acercaba, al abrirlos observo cómo la muchacha le tendía una extraña fruta, tenía un olor agradable para él pero la rechazó, él odiaba la comida humana.

-Vamos amo es muy deliciosa, dulce y jugosa, Kagome la ha traído de su tiempo, no es usual verla por aquí, además es mi fruta favorita, sólo de un mordisco…-

-No, sabes que no l…-

-si si… usted odia la comida humana- dijo rolando los ojos, enfureciendo un tanto a su amo por aquella conducta, más sólo lo dejó pasar mirando hacia otro lado, pero Rin no se daría por vencida, ella veía como Yaken y Ah-Uh degustaban aquella fruta como si fuera un manjar y ambos eran demonios, entonces en su cabeza surgía la duda del porqué él no disfrutaba de aquel alimento si era un demonio igual que ellos, bueno no como ellos, pero bueno, ella se entendía. Así fue como en un intento de hacer que su amo disfrutara de aquel fruto ella lo comenzó a devorar gulosamente ante él, masticándolo suavemente, y lamiendo el jugo que se desbordaba por la comisura de sus labios muy lentamente, pero lejos de incitar al demonio a que probara dicha fruta, lo que provocó en él fue algo completamente distinto. La imagen de Rin mordiendo esa fruta dulce y jugosa era realmente sensual para él, no podía quitar la mirada de esos labios carnosos llenos del dulce jugo y esa lengua que se movía lentamente intentando saborearlos; los quiso morder, lamerlos, jugar con su lengua y degustarse con esos labios hasta dejarlos secos, y cuando todos esos pensamientos comenzaron a arrasar en su cabeza su cuerpo comenzó a ser víctima del deseo, fue así como se abalanzó sobre ella pero la cordura y sensatez logro llegar a él casi al instante y para no llamar la atención de los expectante y más aún la de Rin , le quitó la fruta de las manos para luego alejarse ella, ahora era él quien devoraba aquella fruta intentando de alguna forma sentir el sabor de su boca en aquel fruto. ¿_Estás feliz ahora? _Preguntó el demonio irónicamente a una anonadada Rin, pues aún no lograba salir de su estupefacción, pero al ver cómo su amo devoraba la fruta, la inocente joven carcajeo ruidosamente ante aquel espectáculo, ella jamás lo había visto comer así de guloso algo, por lo general él era muy correcto y educado.

-¿Te hace gracia?- Preguntó como si en realidad fuera una suave amenaza mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas.

-Lo lamento mucho, pero no puedo evitarlo, me da mucha risa, jamás pensé que caería tan rápido-Decía entre risas pero lejos de serenar al youkay, las últimas palabras de la muchacha cayeron como dinamita dentro de él, era cierto, cómo era posible que se hubiera descontrolado de aquella forma con tan leve insinuación, ¿tanto la deseaba?, sabía que lo hacía, ya no discutiría con él mismo por eso, pero ¿tanto era? Debía controlarse o de lo contrario terminaría haciendo algo de lo cual se terminaría arrepintiendo.

Aquella escena también fue observada por sus sirvientes, a pesar de que Ah-Uh seguía comiendo sin dar importancia, Yaken logró ver esa mirada en él, lo conocía lo suficiente y no quería pensarlo pero tal vez su amo se había enamorado de la pequeña Rin, su amo había caído muy bajo pensaba él, después de conocerla jamás había vuelto a ser él mismo, caería tal vez de la misma forma que lo había hecho su padre y quizás… sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos pues una piedra lo dejó aturdido, quiso exigir quién había sido el responsable pero al ver el rostro realmente enfurecido de su amo sudo frío, ¿será que puede leer la mente? No creo pues de ser así yo ya estaría bien muerto pensó.

-Señor Sesshomaru, ¿a dónde va?...¿lo puedo acompañar?- El silencio respondió su pregunta, pero cuando sus otros dos acompañantes también empezaron a seguirlo, les fulminó una mirada de soslayo bastante determinante haciendo que ambos pararan en seco, bueno mejor para Yaken pues ahora más que nunca se sentía inseguro respecto al reciente altercado que habían tenido, mejor, así disfrutaría de una larga siesta.

-¿Amo a dónde vamos?, ¿está molesto por lo de recién?, lo lamento no quería hacerlo enojar, es sólo que me cuesta mucho controlarme pero prometo no hacerlo nunca más, "_mmmhh no me responde… tal vez si lo está, no debí haberlo hecho, pero que tonta soy…".-_ Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver que su amo nuevamente tomaba asiento bajo la frondosidad de un árbol, se acercó un poco para poder apreciar su rostro, pero lo que hizo la hizo entender que ya no estaba molesto, le extendió el brazo y de inmediato ella se sentó en su regazo, pocas veces lo había hecho, ya que él no era un ser que disfrutara del contacto, pero en ocasiones hacia una excepción con ella cuando no había nadie más cerca, además que así aprovechaba del silencio, pues ella siempre se quedaba muda cuando estaban así.

-_Pero qué me sucede, porqué mi corazón late tan rápido… no es la primera vez que estoy así con él… y sin embargo… ahora lo siento diferente-_veía cómo su amo reposaba su mano cerca de su muslo, esto la apabullaba, pero no decía nada, ya que de alguna manera le era placentero. El demonio sentía gracia al ver a la joven toda avergonzada, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón como si fueran los suyos, y a decir verdad tenerla tan cerca de si también lo volvía loco, comenzó a oler su cabello y se acercó un poco más a su cuello hasta casi tocarlo con sus labios, la joven como respuesta s escondió su rostro entre los ropajes de él, intentando inútilmente esconder el carmín de sus mejillas pero su amo cada vez la tocaba más, estaba intoxicado por el aroma que desprendía la joven, tanto que no controlaba sus acciones, sólo se dejaba llevar como bestia que era, en todo caso tampoco le interesaba parar con lo que hacía, pero en cambio Rin sentía vergüenza de cómo su amo la tocaba, jamás había sido acariciada de esa manera, aquel pasaba sus garras por sus muslos y sus piernas muy suavemente y con cada pasada de sus manos lograba subir un poco más el kimono de la joven hasta lograr dejar expuestas las blanquecinas piernas de la joven mostrando una comprometida parte de su intimidad; Rin se sentía mareada, avergonzada, pero algo muy por dentro de ella quería que él siguiera, por primera vez en su vida estaba experimentando lo que era la sexualidad, el sentir deseo y placer por alguien. Podía sentir la respiración acompasada de él cerca de su cuello, no supo explicar en qué momento se quitó la armadura pues él ya no la traía puesta, esto le facilitó a ella aferrarse un poco más a él, ahora ya corrompida por el deseo adoptó una posición bien comprometedora con su amo, rodeo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sin vacilaciones lo besó, él respondió aquel beso agarrando su nuca desesperadamente con sus dos manos intentando no alejarla y suavemente la acostó en el suelo, con él sobre ella. Los besos siguieron incrementando su intensidad, demasiado para el gusto de ella, le era difícil seguir al youkai y en un intento de poder absorber una bocanada de aire lo alejó, pero algo llamó su atención, aquel dorado de sus ojos se había desvanecido, ahora yacía un extraño carmín en ellos, además de su mirada, penetrante, fría y lujuriosa; en ese momento la joven sintió miedo, sólo había visto esos ojos cuando él acaba con un poderoso contrincante. Molesto por la interrupción tomo las delicadas muñecas de la joven y las llevó por encima de su cabeza, y con la otra mano desgarró su kimono dejándola completamente desnuda y a su merced. Posó descaradamente su mano por esos voluptuosos pechos masajeándolos, apretándolos para luego lamerlos con gula, cuando ya no pudo más desató su obi violentamente mostrando parte de su perfecta y robusta virilidad a Rin, ella al ver esto su miedo sólo se incrementó, no era así como se lo imaginaba, aquel ser al que ella adoraba ya no estaba, se había convertido en ese demonio salvaje. El ya no podía más, su miembro dolía, reclamaba por ella, debía penetrarla así que con fuerza se posicionó entre las suaves piernas de la joven gruñendo bestialmente al sentir los pliegues virginales de su sexo, pero cuando se adentró a poseerla sintió un olor salino, bastó sólo eso para que se detuviera y recuperara su cordura, la vio hecho un puñito con sus ojos muy cerrados y débiles lágrimas que intentaban escapar, ella le temía fue lo que pensó, pero qué demonios estaba haciendo. Se alejó de ella lo más rápido que pudo y se vistió, alejándose de ella.

-Amo, por favor no se vaya, no me deje sola-Decía entre débiles llantos.

-¿Por qué… porqué lo hiciste?-

-Disculpe, no entiendo-

-¿Porqué dejaste que te hiciera esto?-Rin guardó silencio por unos segundos, la verdad es que no sabía que responder, pero ante su silencio vio que su amo comenzó a alejarse de ella harto de que no obtuviera una respuesta, pero nuevamente se detuvo a causa de su vos.

-Porque usted es mi amo, y yo le debo todo a usted- Dijo la joven, lo decía porque en parte era cierto, pero aquella respuesta no fue del agrado de él, de hecho lo molestó más y sólo le dedicó una mirada por el rabillo de su ojo.

-¿Sólo por eso?... Tú no me debes nada, puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana-

-Sí lo sé, pero… pero ….- acercándose a él lo abrazó por la espalda tomando desprevenido al demonio- No es sólo por eso… yo…. Si no es con usted no es con nadie más- Aquellas palabras lograron ablandar a Sesshomaru, ella sólo me esperaba a mí se dijo a sí mismo, no pudo evitar sonreír con eso y tomó sus manos acariciándolas, se dio media vuelta quedando frente a frente para luego depositar un suave beso en los labios de Rin, _sólo quiero estar con usted _ logró decir la joven entre susurros pero siendo perfectamente escuchados por esos hábiles oídos. Ahora tendría cuidado, sabía que ella era virgen, lo sentía en su esencia y no deseaba herirla por nada del mundo; desprendió esa ropa desgarrada deslizándolas por los hombros, y la dejó desnuda a su merced, se dio el tiempo para mirarla y degustarse con lo que veía y sonrió al ver el rostro tímido de la joven, tomó delicadamente sus manos y las llevó a sus hombros haciendo que ella deslizara su haori por su espalda y dejándolo semi desnudo, Rin se apabulló con ese cuerpo, era tan masculino y fuerte, que inconscientemente comenzó a deslizar sus manos por el torso del youkai provocando una corriente eléctrica en él, las deslizó hasta llegar a su obi y ahí se detuvo un tanto insegura, _hazlo _le dijo Sesshomaru, y al escucharlo comenzó a desatarlo dejando descubierto nuevamente el prominente miembro de su señor, lo tocó suavemente y al ver la reacción de su amo lo siguió haciendo, su respiración se había hecho lenta y carrasposa, no soportó más distancia que había entre los dos y la acercó estrechándola entre sus brazos, comenzaron a besarse nuevamente y Rin lo rodeo con sus brazos, la diferencia de estatura comenzó a molestar así que la levanto haciendo que ella rodeara su pelvis con sus dos piernas, el contacto entre sus sexos provocó un leve gemido entre los dos, ella quería que la penetrara, pero él aún quería hacerla disfrutar. La llevó a un lugar más cómodo aún ella sentada sobre él, acariciaba su espalda desde el cuello hasta sus muslos, atrayéndola un poco más a su virilidad, el constante roce entre sus sexos lograba excitar enormemente a la pequeña quien inconscientemente se mecía frotando su cuerpo contra él de él, provocando en el demonio una serie de gruñidos, realmente le era placentero sentir esos pechos robustos meciéndose en su pecho, se separó un poco de ella, quería acariciar esos jugosos pechos, lamerlos y devorarlos, quería escuchar a su pequeña decir su nombre entre gritos y gemidos, "_por favor hazlo ya" _le decía la joven entre suspiros, pero aún no, la haría sufrir un poco más, comenzó a deslizar su mano por su abdomen hasta llegar a esa tibia humedad, buscó aquel pequeño botoncito para poder estimularlo, lo tomó entre sus dedos y comenzó a acariciarlo al principio suavemente, pero poco a poco comenzó a aumentar la velocidad, provocando que la joven se arqueara de placer, él la miraba fijamente como ella gemía y fue ahí que ya no pudo más, la penetro de un solo golpe, ella gritó causa del dolor, sintió como algo se desgarraba en su interior, a pesar de que su amo la había preparado lo suficiente para que no doliera tanto era inevitable sentir ese agudo ardor, Sesshomaru se movió lento al principio, pero poco a poco comenzó a embestirla con movimientos fuertes y rápidos, y poco a poco Rin comenzó a disfrutar de aquello, pues sus gritos ahora era de placer, ella quería más y más y él cada vez la embestía más fuerte comenzando a perder la cordura, la embistió por una última vez y luego se derramó en ella, mordiéndola cerca de su cuello inyectando todo su veneno para finalizar el acto de apareamiento de la que sería su mujer. Se quedaron así por un rato abrazados respirando dificultosamente aún él dentro de ella. Ya estaba muy oscuro y el único manto de luz que los cubría era la luna, _ya debería regresar, se preocuparán por mí _dijo la joven_, _pero él no permitió que ella se moviera de sus brazos, la miró a los ojos y la comenzó a besar, _no te irás a ningún lado, _fue así como nuevamente comenzó a embestirla, primero suavemente y luego fuerte, sacando nuevamente esa bestia interna, logrando llevarla nuevamente al orgasmo. Así estuvieron hasta muy entrada la madrugada, cuando ella por fin se quedó dormida, él la abrazó y la cubrió con su estola para que el frio no hiciera efecto en su delicada piel.

Muy entrada la mañana, a su nariz logró llegar un olor indeseable por él, debía ir a su encuentro primero él para no ser visto con la joven, no la expondría ante nadie jamás; se vistió completamente pero dejó su estola junto a Rin para protegerla, sólo sería por unos minutos, se retiró de aquel lugar mirando una última ves cómo su mujer dormía apaciblemente, asegurándose de que nada viniera a importunar aquel sueño y sólo se retiro cuando sintió seguro aquel sector y luego se dirigió a la dirección que le indicaba su nariz. Llegó hasta un claro y miró al cielo, no había nada aparentemente pero conforme pasaban los segundos apareció un punto en el cielo y poco a poco comenzó a revelar su forma, aquel era un gran dragón rojo y sobre él estaba un gran hombre con un traje de guerrero.

-Veo que es imposible sorprenderlo mi señor- Dijo irónicamente aquel guerrero, el cual era siervo devoto y guerrero implacable de Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Veo que estaba muy ocupado mi señor, disculpe que lo haya molestado-Le resultó un tanto extraño que su Sesshomaru oliera tanto a un humano, pero no indagaría en eso, pues no era de su incumbencia.

-Fuujin… no hagas perder más mí tiempo-

-La fortaleza del sector oeste ha sido atacada mi señor, nuevamente Raijimbo nos arremete con su ejército, señor según lo que han investigado nuestros espías se trata de un número mayor al de diez mil soldados-

-Firmé un acuerdo con él en el cual no volvería a pisar mis tierras a cambio de no acabar con su vida –

-El anuló ese tratado asegurando que ahora le sería imposible acabar con él, señor el número de soldados sigue aumentando y cada vez comienza a acercarse más a estas tierras, debemos contraatacar inmediatamente, ya han logrado arremeter con dos de nuestras fuertes y sigue avanzando-

-Si ya sabias que debías contraatacar, ¿porqué pierdes tiempo en venir a decírmelo?-

-Porque necesito de su autorización para reunir a las tropas mi señor, además necesitamos que una vez más usted vaya a la cabeza, amo no quiero ser insistente pero nuestro número no iguala al de ellos-

-¿Estás diciendo que podrían ganarle al poderoso Sesshomaru?-

-No amo, perdóneme, pero usted sabe que es necesaria su presencia- Sesshomaru se debatía internamente, no quería dejar nuevamente a la joven con la que había intimado, pero no podía hacerse el desconocido ante tales eventos, eran sus tierras las que estaban peligrando, deseo por un momento llevarla consigo pero descartó al instante esa idea, él lugar era totalmente inestable y muy peligroso, jamás se perdonaría si algo le llegase a suceder, además aún no era el momento para llevársela, aquella anciana miko le había arruinado sus propósitos desde un principio, Rin tendría que enfrentar ciertas cosas que le serían imposible evadir.

-Ve a buscar a Yaken y a Ah-Uh, llévatelos a la fortaleza real-

-¿Amo combatirá junto a nosotros?... Aquel ser despreciable nos informó que terminaría con todo esto si le era entregada su alabarda…-

-No me hagas reír, si quiere guerra le daré una que será peor que el mismo infierno- decía entre dientes aquel mientras desaparecía entra el follaje de los árboles dejando a su guerrero atrás.

…

-Rin despierta- Antes de despertar observo el cuello de la joven, aquellas marcas que él había hecho hace sólo unas horas ya no estaban, por lo general en las youkais hembras tardaba una semana en desaparecer, fue extraño, ella era una humana...sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar un leve gemido de la joven quien despertaba perezosamente entre sus brazos.

-¿Amo?, ¿qué sucede?-

-Debo… marcharme-Dijo dificultosamente mientras miraba a duras penas el rostro somnoliento de la joven.

-¿Pero porqué? Quédese un tiempo más por favor amo, no quiero que se vaya-

-Rin… debo hacerlo-

-¡No, iré con usted!, ¡no le estorbaré! Amo le ayudaré en todo lo que necesite y no lo molestaré, lo juro, ni siquiera hablaré si eso le molesta, ¡pero por favor no me deje!- Decía ahora entre sollozos y lágrimas, mientras agarraba inútilmente el brazo de su amo para que no se alejara, para él era terrible cada vez que se despedía, pero ahora era peor pues su relación había cambiado después de haber pasado la noche juntos, ella en un intento desesperado rodeo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a besarlo, no quería soltarlo.

-Rin… escucha, no será para siempre-Decía suavemente mientras la besaba apasionadamente-

-Prométalo, que cuando regrese me llevará con usted-

-Lo prometo-Dijo alejándose ahora de ella, pues resignadamente ella lo soltaba deslizando sus brazos por el cuello de éste. Sesshomaru comenzó a quitarse su armadura y con esto su haori, dejando su torso desnudo para luego entregárselo a la joven quien estaba desnuda y sólo la cubría a duras penas la estola del él. Ella se lo puso y lo amarró fuertemente a su cintura, le quedaba bastante grande pues Sesshomaru le llevaba varios centímetros de diferencia además de tener un cuerpo muy tonificado. La besó una última vez y colocó su estola alrededor de la joven.

-Pero amo…-

-No mas amo, sólo Sesshomaru-

-¿Y su estola?-

-Quédatela, te protegerá más a ti que a mí- Se separó a duras penas de ella, tomó su armadura con un brazo y se dispuso a caminar sin voltear a tras, escuchó el llanto de la joven, aunque era apenas audible, siguió su marcha hasta no escucharla más y luego desapareció entre la espesura del bosque.


	5. Una larga espera

Una larga espera.

Sobre las ramas de un estrecho árbol un hanyou esperaba el encuentro con una jovencita que no había aparecido durante toda la noche dejando a más de uno realmente preocupado, él sabía perfectamente con quien estaba, de hecho todos los sabían, pero eso de desaparecer toda una noche era algo que jamás había hecho antes, aún era una pequeña y pasar la noche con uno de los demonios más temidos no lo reconfortaba para nada, por muy unidos que fueran esos dos. Aunque viéndolo de otro modo realmente sabría que su hermano jamás dañaría a la joven, él la quería… Feh… _Por fin se digna a aparecer esta niña…pero… ¿qué demonios?…_

-¡Pero dónde demonios te habías metido!, _Dios apesta a ese imbécil-_

-¡ Inuyasha..! Pero que susto me ha dado… bueno yo…la verdad es que…yo…-La verdad es que el puro hecho de recordar lo que había estado haciendo la hacía enrojecer como tomate, sentía una gran vergüenza, para peor justo había dado con él, ese con olfato de perro para su desdicha, sólo esperaba que no se diera cuenta, pero realmente por su apariencia tendría que ser muy tonto para no verlo.

-Te estabas metiendo a hurtadillas a la aldea… ¿¡Creíste que no lo notaría? ¡Cielos como apestas a ese tonto!, además por qué usas su ropa…- Fue ahí cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo, realmente no supo cómo continuar, _Sesshomaru intimó con ella, quién lo pensaría… Dios es que no lo puedo creer, siempre pensé que la quería de otra forma, ¡ahhh ese imbécil siempre se sale con la suya! ya me las pagará…_ Sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos al notar el afectado rostro de la joven, era obvio que el tema le era delicado e íntimo, así que no abordaría más el tema, además que trataba también de su medio hermano.

-Bueno ya… andando, todos están preocupados y te están esperando…-

-Mmmh Inuyasha… puedo pedirte un favor…-

-¿Ahora qué sucede?-

-Es que no quiero que la señora Kaede me vea así, puedes… puedes traerme algo de ropa mientras me doy baño en el lago… por favor….-

-¿Qué te traiga qué? ¡Estás loca o que mujer!….-

-Por favor…-

-Pero cómo molestas niña…- Decía el cascarrabias de Inuyasha, derrotado una vez más por los dulces e inocentes ojos suplicantes de la joven, mientras se alejaba murmurando cosas sólo entendibles por él dejando sola a Rin en la entrada del pueblo un poco más aliviada, no tardaría mucho en asearse pues sólo quería estar presentable para su querida anciana Kaede, ahora tendría que estar más amorosa y pendiente de ella como nunca, pues la había dejado sola toda una noche y a decir verdad siempre sentía una gran responsabilidad con la anciana miko y más ahora con el cargo de conciencia.

No tardo demasiado en asearse, y colocándose un kimono fresco y limpio sobre su cuerpo se sintió rejuvenecida, dobló el haori de su amado Sesshomaru junto a la gran estola y se encaminó al encuentro con Inuyasha, quien la esperaba a sobre la copa de un árbol. El trayecto a su choza fue silencioso y un tanto incómodo, Rin realmente estaba preocupada por lo que tal vez estaría pensando Inuyasha, no se arrepentía de lo que había sucedido, de hecho estaba sumamente feliz, se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a su querido Sesshomaru y eso para ella era el gesto más romántico y bello que podía haber, pero el sólo hecho de estar ahora caminando con su hermano le era un tanto incómodo. Realmente quería aligerar la tensión pero hasta que llegaron a la choza nadie habló, fue realmente reconfortante para los dos al momento despedirse, bueno al menos para Inuyasha, pues Rin sólo se liberaba de uno, para luego hacer frente a otro peor, su querida Kaede.

-Bue..buenos días…-

-Buenos días Rin, ¿cómo amaneciste?-

-Mhh Bien, eso creo, ¿cómo está usted?-

-Bastante bien pequeña, hoy me siento de lo mejor, te dejé algo en la cacerola, nada de carne sólo vegetales como te gusta a ti-

-gr…gracias- _que extraño, porque no me dice algo o me regaña, no entiendo…-¿_Desea algo? Más tarde iré a buscar verduras en los sembradíos-

-Estoy bien pequeña, saldré por un momento a dar un paseo, tanto tiempo encerrada ha hecho que se me agarroten los músculos-

-¿Pero y su pierna?-

-Tranquila, tranquila, estoy bien descansa un poco que te hace falta-

-SI…. Gracias…-Todo esto le resultaba realmente inquietante, ni siquiera un regaño o una reprenda nada, como si nada hubiera pasado, tal vez estaba dolida o sentida, o tal vez por qué regañarla si estaba con la persona que más la cuidaba y atesoraba. Rin estuvo un buen rato meditando la conducta de su tutora. Se intentó distraer ordenando sus cosas, toco el haori de su señor suavemente y la llevó cerca de su rostro, inhalando profundamente aquel exótico aroma masculino que la embriagaba, en ese momento todos sus inquietudes y pesares se desvanecieron, como si el recuerdo de hace unas horas la envergara en un sueño hipnótico y la hiciera revivir todas esas sensaciones otra vez - _no puedo creer lo que pasó, jamás en mi vida soñé tener tan cerca a mi amo al punto de sentir su aroma en mi cuerpo, me estremece sólo revivir el recuerdo…y ahora sufro por no tenerlo a mi lado… no se tarde señor Sesshomaru- _Poco a poco sus pensamientos fueron remplazados por imágenes que veían a ella sin ningún orden o deseo aparente, estaba cayendo poco a poco en los brazos de Morfeo, se acurrucó como una indefensa criatura sobre la estola de su amado, ¿en qué minuto ello lo comenzó a amar?… ni ella lo sabía.

….

-Rin despierta…. Rin-

-Mhhh qué sucede- decía entre regañadientes la joven.

-Ya es medio día, Despierta, anda vamos-

-¡Ya es medio día!, he dormido mucho, tengo mucho que hacer, ir a buscar vegetales, yerbas, sembrar el huerto que lo tengo abandonado, entrenar con Sango-

-Tranquilízate, vamos anda, yo te ayudaré-

-Gracias sssee… ¡Kagome!, ¿pero que hace aquí?-

-Te vine a ver, quería hablar contigo, pero primero debes cumplir con tus quehaceres-

-mhhh ya veo…¿Inuyasha le contó… cierto?-

-Sí, pero después hablaremos de eso, ahora cámbiate- _A pesar de que siempre supe lo que él sentía por ella, aún me cuesta tanto creer el relato de Inuyasha, sabía que él sentía cosas por ella, pues esa forma de contemplar a alguien con esa mirada es sólo la de un hombre enamorado, lo sé porque Inuyasha me ve de la misma forma; Rin ahora es una mujer, ahora me doy cuenta, antes la veía tan pequeña e indefensa y ahora ante mi ha caído la realidad como un balde con agua fría , será que a veces la siento como mi hermana menor, mmmhhh me pregunto cuánto tiempo Sesshomaru esperó ese momento, sólo espero que no la haga sufrir, si hay alguien que no lo merece es ella._

….

-Amito lindo por fin ha llegado, estábamos muy preocupados, ¿pero amo y su…?-

-Fuujin, Hitoshi infórmeme sobre lo ocurrido-Demandó el imponente demonio con un rostro sereno e inalterable.

-Si señor por favor síganos, se le ha preparado una campaña con su puesto al centro- Sesshomaru guiándose por sus dos soldados hacia su carpa de campaña digna de un rey es seguido por sus otros dos sirvientes leales, los cuales no salían de la comprensión, su amo olía mucho a humano, más específicamente a Rin, pero sólo Ah-Uh y Yaken lo sabían, pues Sesshomaru se había encargado de que nadie más supiera de la joven y de sus continuas visitas a un pueblo humano, no deseaba exponerla ante ningún peligro pues eran muy pocos en los que confiaba, prácticamente en nadie se fiaba.

-¿Y bien?-

- Señor como le había contado, Raijimbo ha atacado dos de sus fuertes, más específicamente la sur y la suroeste y se dirige hacia el norte-Ayudándose con un gran mapa sobre una mesa muestra claramente el recorrido del ejército enemigo-Al parecer ese imbécil ha incrementado su técnica, está utilizando la mente de los demonios inferiores para incrementar el número de su ejército, ya han acabado con cinco pueblos humanos, y eso no es todo, se nos ha informado que se a alianzado con un antiguo enemigo de su padre señor, Izao el guardián de las tierras del oeste-

-Señor ya no son diez mil demonios a su cargo, son más de quince mil y se siguen sumando-

-vaya…No sabía que habitaba un gran número de demonios en estas tierras…-

-Jaken-

-Discúlpeme amo no fue mi intención inte…-

-Tráeme otro traje de combate-

-¿qué? Es cierto amo porqué no está trayendo su….-Una sola mirada fría como el hielo cae sobre él-¡Disculpe disculpe no me mate por favor!, enseguida voy a buscarle uno, mejor que el anterior sin duda alguna… chaito-

-Ese enano es realmente un chiste…-

-Hitoshi-

-Dígame señor-

-Recluta a la mayor cantidad de soldados, no quiero basuras como las que colecciona ese imbécil de Raijimbo y reúnelos en estos tres puntos, crearemos una barrera para que no puedan seguir avanzando, y encárgate de proteger éste sector en especial-

-¿Ese es donde vive su medio hermano cierto?-Otra mirada fría cae pero ahora a uno de sus soldados, dándole a entender que no era asunto suyo-Disculpe señor, me retiro de inmediato-

-Fuujin, prepara la campaña para la batalla, nosotros atacaremos de frente al anochecer, no deben estar lejos- Este acató y se retiro del lugar dejando a Sesshomaru solo dentro de ella. Viéndose solo en la privacidad de su carpa sacó un obi femenino de sus ropajes, lo tomó y le dirigió una suave mirada, podía sentir aún aquel dulce aroma proveniente de su mujer, esa tela sería un vestigio eterno de aquella noche.

-_Rin…-_

….

Habían pasado ya seis meses y la joven aún no recibía una noticia de su querido señor Sesshomaru, la angustia la embargaba de tal manera que no podía concentrarse en tus tareas habituales y todo esto fue debido a una noticia que recibió hace unos meses atrás.

Flash back

Era una tarde cualquiera, todos reposaban a causa del molesto calor que no permitía las actividades cotidianas bajo el sol, sólo unas agudas voces se escuchaban, más que nada eran risotadas provenientes de los pequeños que jugaban ignorando al inclemente sol, sólo esos sonidos habitaban aquel lugar, hasta que hubo silencio, a más de uno llamó la atención, sobre todo a ese con aquel agudos sentidos.

-Qué sucede Inuyasha-Preguntó su amada mujer quien despertaba perezosamente a causa del repentino movimiento de su marido.

-Se acercan…-

-¿Quiénes?-

-Unos demonios, son dos o tres no sé muy bien, pero se acercan a gran velocidad-

-Inuyasha los pequeños….-

-Ya lo sé, tranquila, tráelos adentro, yo iré a ver qué sucede-

Tenía razón eran tres hombres, más bien unos soldados youkais, no entendían que hacían aquí, y la verdad es que se veían muy atemorizantes, no sabe por qué, pero sintió una leve similitud con su hermano, aquellos llevaban trajes muy parecidos a los de él.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?-

-¿Es usted Inuyasha, hijo bastardo del fallecido general Inu-No-Taisho, y medio hermano de nuestro señor Sesshomaru?

-Sí, ¿porqué?, ¿¡le sucedió algo a Sesshomaru! -

-Estas tierras han sido reclamadas por nuestro señor Sesshomaru, y lo ha designado a usted como jefe y protector único de esta aldea-

-De qué demonios están hablando, ¡ahhh pero qué coraje! Quién se cree ese majadero de Sesshomaru al venir a reclamar estas tierras-

-Estas tierras le perteneces por herencia, además de haber combatido por ellas-

-Entonces también son mías, No tiene derecho a ….-

-Se equivoca señor… usted es un hanyou, no posee linaje puro, sólo un day-youkai puede ser gobernador y dueño de tierras- Aquel comentario mordaz tomo de sorpresa a Inuyasha, era cierto, él era hijo de una humana y un youkai, su sangre jamás sería pura, y le fastidiaba bastante cuando se lo recordaban.

-¿Inuyasha qué sucede?-

-Al parecer estas tierras han sido reclamadas por el imbécil de mi hermano…siempre intentando fastidiarme de cualquier manera-

-En fin, de cualquier manera necesitamos que firme ésta acta, donde usted reconoce legítimamente que es jefe de esta aldea-

-Inuyasha fírmala, no creo que tu hermano lo esté haciendo simplemente para molestar-

-Pero si el jefe de aldea es la anciana Kaede, yo no me…-

-Jefe de aldea es designado por el que gobierna las tierras que usted pisa, además de ser el más apto para protegerla- Decía ya hastiado aquel youkai al ver como esto le tomaba más del tiempo necesario. Le entregó el pergamino para que lo leyera y lo firmara, una vez cumplido con eso se marcharían, pero nuevamente son cuestionados por preguntas, que a él y a sus compañeros les parecía incoherentes e innecesarias.

-Mi hermano… ¿qué sucede?, ¿porqué de repente toda ésta formalidad?-

-Nuestro señor se encuentra en guerra, está batallando arduamente por la protección de sus tierras-

-_Ese desgraciado nunca me dice nada-¿_Contra quién pelea?-

-Raijimbo, terrateniente de las tierras del sur, e Yzao, el guardían de las tierras del oeste-

-Jamás había escuchado de ellos-

-Me lo imaginaba… con su permiso nos retiramos- Observaron por unos minutos como aquellos youkais bien armados se retiraban, y aún rondaban muchas preguntas en sus cabezas.

-Había escuchado que una guerra había comenzado hace poco, ¿por qué nunca me informa de nada?, ¿quién se cree que es?-

-No creo que lo haga para fastidiarte Inuyasha, y dudo que lo haga tanto por ti, debe temer por la seguridad de Rin, es por eso que prefiere que te quedes… me imagino que por eso te designó como jefe de aldea-

-mmmhhh… ese desgraciaso-

-¿Qué está sucediendo?… ¿qué sucede con el señor Sesshomaru?-

-¡Rin!…-_No había notado que estaba detrás de nosotros, ¡demonios!-_

_-_Tranquila,escucha… Sesshomaru se encuentra liderando una guerra… tú sabes que él es muy fuerte y…-

-Pero cómo me dices que me quede tranquila Kagome… Si le sucede algo yo…yo…-

-Ya niña, basta, él es muy poderoso, además de orgulloso y petulante y … y odioso… no le sucederá nada, ya no quiero que llores-

-Pero…debería ir a verlo, hacerle compañía…-

-¡Niña tonta!, ¡realmente crees que le serías de ayuda!, ¡sólo le estorbarías! ¡Eres una ingrata!…-

-Inuyasha ya basta, estas siendo muy hiriente-

-Yo sé…sé que no soy fuerte y que no podría hacer mucho, sé que sólo soy una humana, pero… pero si debo morir por él… ¡LO HARÉ!- Gritando a todo pulmón escapa de ahí corriendo a toda velocidad, mientras grandes lágrimas se desbordaban por sus ojos, realmente no sabía que pensar, que hacer, qué no hacer, sabía perfectamente que sólo sería un estorbo pero necesitaba ver que estaba bien, lo amaba con todo su corazón y más, y si algo le sucedía ella moriría. No pudo avanzar mucho ya que unos brazos la detuvieron, golpeo pataleo hasta que el cansancio la venció.

-No te das cuenta que debo protegerte, si algo te sucede Sesshomaru no me lo perdonaría, eres parte de mi familia Rin es por eso… que los debo proteger con mi propia vida-

-Es verdad Rin-Se apresuro a decir Kagome, quien llegó a los minutos después de Inuyasha- Somos tu familia, y no dejaremos que algo te suceda, sabemos que eventualmente te irás con él pero por el momento quédate con nosotros, espera a que él llegue a ti, además que los niños sufrirían mucho si de repente te marcharas…- Rin no contestó, su mente aún divagaba, pues era invadida por una gran cantidad de emociones y pensamientos irracionales; Inuyasha y Kagome lograron calmarla un poco, y lentamente se la llevaron siendo aún cargada por el hanyou a su choza, la recostaron y se marcharon aún preocupados por la joven pero confiando en el buen juicio de la joven.

-_Señor Sesshomaru, yo lo esperaré-_

Fin del Flash-back

…

-Señora Kaede me preocupa, no entiendo porqué aún no sana su pierna, ya han pasado más de seis meses… no lo entiedo…-

-Rin debes entender que no son una mujer joven, ya tengo bastante edad, más de la que me gustaría recordar-

-¿Qué está intentando decir?-

-Simplemente eso… mi querida niña, has sido como una bendición para mi, debo reconocer que estos últimos años han sido maravillosos, mi pequeña te quiero tanto que a veces me confundo al pensar de que en realidad no eres mi hija-Tocando dulcemente el rostro de la joven, siente una cálida humedad deslizándose por su vetustos dedos – No llores pequeña, no me gusta verte mal-

-No recuerdo mucho el rostro de mi madre, o de mi familia, a pesar de que sueño constante mente con ellos, pero siempre estarán en mi corazón, además… jamás se lo he dicho pero usted es como una segunda madre para mi, agradezco al cielo haber compartido estos años con alguien como usted… me ha enseñado tanto que no sé como agradecerle-

-No tienes nada que agradecer mi pequeña Rin, que ahora es una mujercita… sólo deseo que seas feliz y siempre hagas feliz a tu prójimo-

-Porqué ciento que se está despidiendo de mi…-

-Porque lo estoy haciendo mi pequeña, mi cuerpo ya no me responde como antes, y cada día que pasa más débil me siento-

-No diga esas cosas por favor… usted es la mujer más fuerte que conozco, sé que una buena alimentación y ejercicio diario la pondrán como nueva, sólo debe darse él ánimo…-

-Lo intentaré… pero ya no llores más pequeña-

Esa noche Kaede falleció, su cuerpo fue cremado junto a su arco y flechas, una taciturna ceremonia se llevó a cabo, nadie habló, nadie se lo esperaba en realidad. Rin la acompañó en todo momento, no había podido llorar, hablaron casi todo el día de eso, y ahora que finalmente había sucedido le parecía irreal, como uno de eso típicos sueños que la asechaban constantemente, como el de sus padres. _Porqué… por qué_, se decía constantemente, porqué tenía que ver irse a la gente que más amaba, ¿era un castigo? ¿Algo terrible había hecho?- _Si tan solo Sesshomaru estuviera aquí-_ Rin regresó sola a esa choza, ahora que no estaba su amada señora Kaede le parecía tan grande aquel lugar, estaban todas sus cosas aún ahí, hasta su comida estaba aún caliente…Se acostó en su futón y se arrullo como una pequeña criatura indefensa y cuando ya no pudo más se hizo un mar de lágrimas, no podía dejar de llorar, sentía que todo se le había venido encima, el recuerdo de la trágica muerte de sus padres, la constante preocupación por su amado, ya que había escuchado constantemente que disminuía el número de soldados y que estaban perdiendo, y ahora la muerte de su venerable anciana Kaede… lloró y lloró hasta muy entrada la mañana, sintió a los pajaritos cantar afuera de su choza, pero ella no te tenía energías ni siquiera para prestar atención- _En qué falle, le suministré todas las yerbas posibles para curarla y aún así no fue suficiente, ¿porqué?... Tal vez era el destino…no lo logro entender...-_

Inuyasha y Kagome, junto a los demás hicieron lo posible para sacarla de ahí, de hecho le habían ya preparado una habitación, era muy joven aún para sustentarse ella sola, pero no aceptó, ella no se alejaría de esa choza hasta que su amo viniera por ella, se los dejó muy claro a todos , así que Inuyasha se vio en la obligación de construirse otra cabaña cerca de la de ella, no dejaría que viviera sola, pero tampoco la obligaría a vivir con ellos, así que no le quedó otra opción y Rin no se podría negar.

Con el paso del tiempo Rin recobró su energía, su huerto ahora estaba muy grande, y hacía lo imposible para mantener impecable su choza, además mantenía un horario más estricto con Sango pues entrenaba con esa extraña alabarda que su amo le había obsequiado y a decir verdad se había vuelto bastante diestra con aquella arma.

-Bien Rin… ¡Ataca!-

-Sí- Lanzando su arma en dirección a Sango salta atajándolo en el cielo para ahora caer sobre su entrenadora, pero su hiraikotsu la golpea haciéndola azotar en el suelo fuertemente-Más concentrada Rin o ya estarías muerta- Se levanta rápidamente y ahora con toda velocidad corre hacia ella, lanzando nuevamente su alabarda-¡No te servirá de nada!- Pero no tenía contemplado que Rin sería más rápida e intentando esquivar la alabarda, Rin la arremete por atrás dejándola desprotegida y a su merced-Muy Bien…ahaha eres muy rápida-

-¿te lastimé?... lo lamento- Pero tan pronto Rin la ayudó a levantarse esta casi la golpea, Rin alcanza a darse cuenta y ahora la lucha se había vuelto cuerpo a cuerpo, hasta que Rin nuevamente la deja en el suelo.

-Veo que has sido superada nuevamente por tus alumnos hermana-

-¡Kohaku!-Gritan ambas contrincantes.

-Tanto tiempo hermano… ¡estas muy alto!-

-Es cierto ¡Kohaku que alegría verte!-

-Estaba echando de menos esta aldea, así que quise dar una vuelta por aquí-

-Rin hemos terminado nuestra lección de hoy-

-Si Sango, Kogaku me gustaría mucho que charláramos, hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, pero ahora debo retirarme, ¡hasta luego! ¡visítame luego estaré en mi cabaña!-Gritaba la joven mientras corría hacia su hogar.

-Rin espera… ya se fue…-

-Ven vamos, pasa un tiempo con tu hermana, además que mis hijos hace tiempo que no te ven, ¡estarán muy felices!-Abrazando a su hermano del brazo lo lleva a su choza prácticamente arrastrándolo, mientras éste seguía mirando en dirección a Rin, quien desaparecía por la curvatura del camino.

Ya era de noche y la visita de Kohaku ya había terminado, Rin había recordado como en antaño hablaban sin parar, bueno al menos ella, ya que su amigo era bastante silencioso; y reían de anécdotas y cosas tontas, realmente eran muy amigos, así como con Shippo, aunque Shippo la hacía reír más porque él era gracioso por naturaleza.

Miró hacia el cielo antes de acostarse, pidiendo como todas noches por el bienestar de su amado y luego se fue a dormir apoyándose en su estola teniendo como último recuerdo su rostro. Pero en otro lado un joven se sentía desdichado, su amiga desde la infancia le había contado en parte su amor por aquel ser que había cuidado de ellos cuando eran pequeños, bueno… siempre lo había sabido pero jamás se espero que él le respondiera de la misma forma, quiso pensar que en realidad eran ilusiones de una joven enamorada, pero al ver la tan característica estola de aquel sujeto le hizo ver la realidad, y no sólo eso, Rin poseía una gran variedad de obsequios que provenían de él, si lo pensaba bien ese hombre tan frio y osco siempre había demostrado una especial atención en ella, y además un hombre que visita a una mujer para traerle bellos obsequios es porque la pretende de alguna forma, la corteja o quizás … no encontró otra respuesta.

-Kohaku, ¿qué sucede?-

-Nada…. Sólo pensaba-

-Hermano tuve mucho miedo por ti, hace más de un año que estalló la guerra entre los youkais y no tuve noticias de ti-

-Lo lamento… esos bastardos acabaron con varias aldeas humanas, intenté hacer lo posible para ayudarlos, pero muchos murieron… -

-Sí, nos hemos enterado… no han llegado hasta acá, me imagino que Sesshomaru debe tener muy protegido este sector…-

-Al parecer los ha logrado mantener apartados… pero hasta que no acabé con los dos al mando ésta maldita guerra seguirá-

-Tienes razón… sólo espero que no hayan más muertes, querida debemos rezar por esas pobres almas que han sido cruelmente víctimas de la guerra-

-Si…-

Kohaku sólo estuvo unas semanas y luego se marcho, más que nada quería proveerse de armas y alimentos para aquellas familias que habían sido desoladas, Miroku lo acompañó, quería ser de utilidad, y estar al tanto de lo que ocurría en la región, además de mantener informado a los demás, dudo dejar por un momento a su familia, pero tanto Sango como sus hijos lo apoyaron verazmente, Sango era hábil y perfectamente podía cuidar de su familia, además no estaría sola.

Así se mantuvieron por casi un año más.

….

-Hasta que te encontré…Raijimbo-Aquel ser tenía un aspecto temible y poderoso, usaba una gran armadura negra en su cuerpo y lo que más se notaba a simple vista era ese largo y alborotado cabello negro, era tan largo que le llegaba casi hasta las pantorrillas. -Pero Sesshomaru, si te he estado esperando desde hace tiempo-

-No me hagas reír… imbécil, sólo eres un cobarde que se esconde detrás de otros …-

-¿Un cobarde dices?, te demostraré que tan cobarde puedo ser-

-Te informo que ya no tienes a Yzao a tu lado, acabé lenta y tortuosamente con el infeliz-

-…¡Maldito!-Aquel comentario cayó como veneno sobre él, no dudo ni un segundo en atacarlo de frente usando su espada, atacó con todas sus fuerzas, pero no era rival para Sesshomaru. Las espadas chocaban produciendo grandes sonidos y destellos sobre el cielo, el peliplateado debía admitir que era formidable su manera de pelear, pero a decir verdad le estaba tomando más del tiempo necesario, quería dar el último golpe de una buena vez y acabar con esto, pero antes de acabarlo éste hizo uso de su mejor técnica, tal vez no sería tan fuerte en Sesshomaru pero debía intentarlo. Justo al momento del ataque, apareció la imagen de Rin cerca de él, se veía tan hermosa riendo sin parar sobre un campo llena de flores, hasta que todo se tiño de rojo, un líquido rojo comenzó a brotar por el abdomen de la joven y de repente su sonrisa se desvaneció por una llena de miedo y dolor-_No Rin… No…-_

-Eres un estúpido Sesshomaru, como bajas la guardía de esa manera- La vos de ese ser logró sacarlo de ese sueño aterrador y palpando su abdomen vio su palma roja, era él el que había sido herido. Que tonto error había cometido, hubiera sido mejor matarlo mientras aún estaba en su ensoñación pero la exasperante vos lo despertó.

-¿Cómo te atreves?, ¿cómo te atreviste usar ese truco tan barato sobre mi?, te mataré…- Casi al susurro salían esas palabras llenas de rabia y odio, poco a poco sintió como un fuego interno lo dominaba y fue así como sin desearlo comenzó a transformarse en esa bestial criatura, Raijimbo sintió miedo, quiso escapar, pero aquel bestial ser lo agarro entre sus colmillos y comenzó a triturarlo sin clemencia alguna, ejerció tal presión que partió en varias partes su cuerpo, lo hizo añicos, pero el sabor de su sangre le desagradó de tal manera que escupió el cuerpo sin vida con asco y éste cayó inerte sobre el suelo, todo había terminado… al parecer.

Regresó más débil a su forma humana a causa de esa letal herida que sangraba sin cesar y perdiendo su energía comenzó a caer él también, pero la energía de tenseiga lo protegió envolviéndolo en un haz de luz y tan pronto brillo desapareció.

…..

El crepúsculo se hacía latente en el horizonte, y el sonido de los animales y las personas cada vez disminuía más, se apresuró en tomar sus cosas para regresar a casa, pero por una extraña razón quiso tomar el camino más largo, ese por el cual debía atravesar entre la soledad de los árboles. Caminó lentamente admirando el paisaje que le permitían los árboles hasta que muy pronto el denso follaje se lo impidió. Infantilmente comenzó a recorrer la corteza de los árboles con sus dedos como si de piernas se trataran, así estuvo por un momento entreteniéndose mientras terminaba su recorrido por la por el lóbrego camino, hasta que algo la detuvo, se quedó paralizada, será una ilusión pensó… no sería la primera vez; se dio media vuelta intentando regresar por el mismo camino pero algo agarró su muñeca impidiéndole continuar- _No es una ilusión…_.-

-Rin…-

…

Hola! siempre se me olvida poner comentarios, y tampoco soy como buena para escribirlos, pero será, en fin gracias para los que han leído mis historias, me entretengo haciéndolas.

Así, se me olvidaba, soy media disléxica, bueno de hecho tengo un alto grado de dislexia así que si les cuesta leer o no entienden es por eso… intento revisar varias veces lo que escribo pero igual siempre veo una equivocación después, así que sorry. Bueno eso besos


	6. Grandes acciones

Grandes acciones

Será una de las tantas ilusiones que solía tener… si lo pensaba bien, ésta era un tanto diferente, ya que nunca habían obstaculizado su camino o la habían cogido de esa manera; tardó en reaccionar pero se dio vuelta lentamente, apoyando parte de su cuerpo en el robusto árbol que le brindaba respaldo, sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas le traicionarían y mientras mantenía su rostro cabizbajo sintió una suave caricia levantar su rostro; ella atemorizada de quien podría ser no quiso abrir sus bellos ojos, no soportaría que fuera nuevamente jugarreta de sus alucinaciones.

-Abre los ojos- Le escucho decir y lentamente ella obedeció; esas orbes doradas mantenían un contacto directo con los de ella, y en cuento sintió su mirada se sintió desvanecer, era él, por supuesto que era él, y en cuanto recobró su compostura se tiró a sus brazos, sentía que la dicha se desbordaría por todo su cuerpo y no dudo en besarlo, pero aunque aquel le respondió no fue de la manera que ella lo esperó o se lo imaginó, entonces… ¿qué sucedía? Se separó de él mirándolo con extrañeza y vio esa mirada inquebrantable, apacible, imperturbable, dignas sólo de él, pero algo llamó su atención, su tez estaba algo más pálida de lo usual, fue en ese momento cuando ese olor llegó a ella, inundando todo su alrededor, era el olor a sangre, la sangre del gran Sesshomaru. ¿Cómo no lo había notado?, cuando en grandes cantidades brotaba…

Se quedó paralizada al ver la sangre de su amado en sus manos, ignorando completamente como aquel youkai se poyaba difícilmente sobre la corteza del árbol en un intento de ayudarse a sí mismo a descansar sobre sus raíces, mientras que con una de sus manos hacía presión en la herida para evitar la pérdida de su sangre. Al verlo en el suelo herido se abalanzó nuevamente a él, pero ahora intentando ver su herida, estaba decidida a ayudarlo, lo había hecho muchas veces antes con los aldeanos cuando necesitaban su ayuda y no sería ahora cuando se quedaría de brazos cruzados y menos con él. Pero éste al ver sus intenciones la apartó con una mirada muy fría, "_No lo hagas, no soy un humano que necesite de tus cuidados", _pero ella lo ignoró y se volvió acercar a él, no estaba interesada en lo que podría decir, su mente estaba única y exclusivamente enfocada en ayudarlo, pero nuevamente él la apartó tomando una de sus muñecas, no para dañarla, pero sí para alejarla y en respuesta ella se soltó muy despreciativamente de su agarre, _No deseo… ni perderé a otra persona que amo ,!entiéndalo de una vez! _ Le dijo muy tajantemente dejándolo sorprendido, era la primera vez que ella le hablaba de esa forma, con esa determinación y furia en sus ojos, era claro que no le temía, no lo hizo cuando pequeña, no lo haría ahora ni nunca.

-Por favor, sólo déjeme hacerlo- Repitió la joven reparando en su error y suplicando ahora con su mirada, pero éste no respondió, sólo desvió su vista hacia otra dirección, para la joven fue más que suficiente e inmediatamente se acercó a él analizando la letal herida. Un humano ya habría muerto pero él a pesar de la pérdida de sangre estaba bastante consciente, y a pesar de que mantenía la mirada fija hacia otro lado no podía negar que se sentía tranquilo y seguro junto a la joven.

-Necesito que se quite la armadura señor-

-No es necesario que hagas estas cosas, mi forma de sanar es diferente a la de ustedes…- La joven ya hartada de su actitud comenzó a quitarle su armadura, y cuando lo logró notó que había algo brillante, se acercó un poco más para ver lo que era y cuando decidió tocarlo un grito agudo de dolor escapó de ella-

-No lo hagas- _Demonios ese imbécil…_ pensó_-¿_Qué haces?-Miraba un tanto confundido a la joven, quien se desprendía de su kimono, no le importaba pues debajo de él tenía puesto un traje muy similar al de Sango, lo usaba cuando practicaba con ella, o cuando salían a merodear por los alrededores. Aquel kimono lo colocó entre sus manos, ya que aún sentía el dolor punzante a causa de la quemadura; aquel fragmento metálico era parte de una espada y poseía un veneno realmente letal.

-Rin no lo hagas- Demandó el demonio, mas ella lo ignoró y volvió a tomar esa metal incrustado con sus manos ya cubiertas de la tela de su kimono, pero el veneno desintegraba rápidamente la tela, logrando alcanzar nuevamente la piel de la joven-¡Rin no sigas, ya basta!- Ordenó levantando la voz, la logró separar empujándola hacia un extremo pero nuevamente ella se recompuso y esta vez con sus dos manos totalmente descubiertas tomó el fragmento - ¡Si no lo hago no cicatrizará, debo hacerlo!- Sesshomaru estaba impresionado y dejaba mostrar inconscientemente su rostro sorprendido, a veces le sorprendía tanto la actitud de los humanos, tan tercos y testarudos dispuestos a todo con tal de ayudar a aquellos que aman… él la conocía pero aún así le era increíble como alguien podía demostrar esa clase de amor y afecto para con él.

Suaves lágrimas de dolor recorrían el rostro de la joven, pero aún así estaba empeñada en retirar aquel fragmento, utilizó todas sus fuerzas y por fin lo logró; se deshizo de él arrojándolo hacia un lado y se sentó a descansar sobre sus piernas mirando fijamente las graves quemaduras de sus manos, les resultaba un tanto difícil moverlas a causa del dolor, pero no podía desistir ahora; se acercó nuevamente al demonio quien a minutos perdía la conciencia, pero la recuperaba pronto al sentir a la joven tan mal herida.

-Ha cesado la hemorragia, que alegría…, creo que tengo algunas plantas medicinales ahora…- Colocó una serie de plantas sobre su herida que eran altamente desinfectantes, y rápidamente colocó su obi alrededor de la cintura de su señor para cubrir la herida - Con esto bastará-

Sintió unos leves pasos detrás de ella y rápidamente tomo su alabarda con un gran dolor que logró disimular, pero sólo era Inuyasha, quien había sido atraído por el olor a sangre de su hermano.

-¿Padre?-

-Imbécil-

-¡Eres tú! Feh! Pero entonces… ¿qué demonios haces vestido así?-

La joven se sintió un tanto descolocada, era cierto, Sesshomaru no estaba usando su vestimenta habitual, la razón era un tanto obvia pues ella tenía tanto su estola como su haori, pero no era sólo eso, era su apariencia en conjunto, no estaba usando su cabello suelto, más bien lo tenía amarrado completamente, como una cola de caballo, y su nueva estola era como un gran manto que cubría su cuerpo, se veía mucho más imponente que antes; ella no lo había notado, al principio sólo miró su inconfundible y bello rostro.

-¿Pero qué demonios te sucedió?- Sesshomaru como siempre mantuvo silencio ignorando a su medio hermano, le fastidiaba un poco que lo viera en ese estado tan deplorable, además no tenía deseos de malgastar la poca energía que tenía.

-Inuyasha, debemos llevarlo a la choza para que descanse, está muy mal herido-

-No-

-Pero señor Sesshomaru… no puede quedarse aquí-Pero éste sólo la ignoró

-Ya ves Rin… el muy testarudo prefiere quedarse aquí solo y mal herido antes de que yo lo ayude-Decía Inuyasha con una leve molestia y resentimiento en sus palabras, él era orgulloso pero su hermano lo era aún más y jamás se dejaría ayudar por un hanyou.

-Ya veo… entonces yo me quedaré con él- Sesshomaru miro de soslayo las manos de la joven, sus suaves y delicadas manos ahora estaban estropeadas, podía sentir fuertemente el olor de su piel quemada y siendo una humana una infección o un mal tratamientos en sus heridas podría traerle graves consecuencias, además por su causa estaban así, y realmente se sentía muy molesto consigo mismo por permitirle acercarse, no se había imaginado que el desgraciado de Raijimbo le había dejado una sorpresa…como odiaba verla así, no lo dudo y de apoco comenzó a levantarse nuevamente ayudándose con el árbol y emprendió su camino en dirección a la aldea, más que nada a la choza de la joven. Él la conocía, y ella podía llegar a ser tan testaruda como él cuando se lo proponía, es por eso que no podía permitirle que ella mantuviera esa negligencia consigo misma con tal de velar por el bienestar de él. Tanto Inuyasha como Rin lo quedaron mirando sorprendidos, a pesar de sus heridas él seguía moviéndose con esa soltura tan típica de él, sin duda un ser admirable y a pesar de las múltiples peleas o rivalidades Inuyasha siempre lo había admirado y hasta cierto punto le gustaba ser reconocido como el hermano menor del poderoso Sesshomaru. No tardó mucho en descubrir las intenciones de su hermano ya que él también podía sentir las quemaduras de la joven, _tal vez está preocupado por Rin_ pensó e inmediatamente tomó las cosas de la joven para no permitirle levantar nada.

-Vamos Rin…Sigámoslo-

-Sí….-

…..

-¡Pero Rin…mira tus manos! Cómo eres tan descuidada, esto tardará años en desaparecer y tú mejor que nadie lo sabes…-

-Ese inepto de Sesshomaru… ¡feh! Ni siquiera procuró tener cuidado contigo…-

-¡No lo trate así, él estaba mal herido y era mi deber ayudarlo!… además…. él siempre ha velado por mi…-

-¡Feh!...Tonterías-

-En fin…Deberás colocar tus manos cada dos horas en este recipiente con yerbas, el agua fría te calmará los dolores e impedirá que las quemaduras sigan avanzando, además estas yerbas son altamente cicatrizantes, y luego deberás vendarlas siempre con una tela limpia y desinfectada…-

-Gracias Kagome…-

-Será mejor que dejes de practicar por un tiempo con Sango… de lo contrario tus manos no podrán sanar…-

-Si lo sé… ya me lo imaginaba…- Tan pronto como Kagome la curo se dirigió a su choza, se sentía un tanto incómoda a causa de las reprendas y los comentarios de Inuyasha, él nunca reparaba en lo que decía y a veces podían llegar a ser muy molesto, cómo le hubiera gustado unos cuantos abajos de Kagome.

…

-Le traje unas vendas, con esto será más fácil cubrir su herida-

-Rin- Sesshomaru se acercó peligrosamente a la joven, quien estaba arrodillada a un lado de él, éste tomó ahora sus manos vendadas y las quedó mirando unos momentos, dejando a Rin bastante avergonzada, de hecho era muy fácil avergonzarse con la mirada penetrante y la voz suave y viril del demonio. Sentía su corazón golpear su pecho, y su cara arderle del rojo intenso que dominaba en sus mejillas, desde que lo había visto mal herido no había disfrutado realmente de su presencia; habían sido casi dos años sin saber nada de él, más que de una constante guerra que él estaba liderando. _Que felicidad volverlo a ver… _

-¿Qué sucede señor Sesshomaru?-

-No tenías que haberlo hecho…- Dijo aún mirando las manos de la joven.

-¡Claro que sí! He estado mucho tiempo preocupada por usted, de hecho todas las noches pedía por su bienestar…además, jamás me perdonaría si dejara que algo le pasara…Esto no es nada, pasará muy pronto- Los ojos del youkai se dirigieron ahora al rostro de la joven, la miró por unos momentos, hace tiempo que no lo hacía, podía notar leves cambios, su rostro estaba más estilizado, había dejado atrás ese rostro infantil y ahora poseía el rostro de una mujer, no sólo su rostro sino su cuerpo, estaba más voluptuoso, y ese aroma que lo volvía loco ahora lo desquiciaba, _simplemente perfecto _pensó.

Pero algo llamó su atención, la joven no poseía rastro de su aroma, desde esa noche que la había marcado se presumía que ella también tendría su olor, pero no era así…. De hecho una vez marcada el olor de los dos se fundiría para siempre en uno solo independiente de que fuera humana o no, y siempre había sido así, era una tradición en los youkais perros, pero por alguna extraña razón con ella no era así. Algo pasó por su mente pero de inmediato descartó esa idea, Rin sería incapaz de traicionarlo, además no poseía el olor de ningún otro macho, más que el de su hermano. La soltó y se volvió apoyar en su antigua estola, ignorando a la joven, aún le azotaba un par de dudas en su cabeza, además que su mente la tenía aún ocupada en sus sirvientes y soldados, en cuanto recobrara la suficiente energía se marcharía.

-Se ha quedado dormido…Es la primera vez que lo veo dormir tan profundamente… que tranquilo se ve-Dijo la joven, quien no podía salir de su impresión, pues con todos los años de conocerlo jamás lo vio descansar realmente, siempre se apoyaba bajo la sombra de un árbol y cerraba los ojos, mas siempre estaba alerta de todo; pero esta vez sí dormía, lo hacía profundamente, se veía tan inocente que hasta la hizo reír, jamás se hubiera imaginado verlo tan frágil. _Que bello es _pensó la joven; se quedó sentada en la misma posición, no quería moverse ya que no quería despertarlo y así se mantuvo por varias horas admirándolo hasta que el sueño logró caer en ella, y apoyando su cabeza en una de sus rodillas cerró los ojos entrando así también al mundo de los sueños.

…...

Abrió los ojos perezosamente, y en su rostro sintió la matutina brisa helada de todas las mañanas, _ya esta amaneciendo _pensó, se sintió un poco descolocado con el lugar, y por un momento olvidó donde estaba, hasta que vio a la joven dormir a su lado muy incómodamente, _se quedó toda la noche pendiente de mi…_, la tomó suavemente entre sus brazos y la acostó, ella pareció no notarlo, y delicadamente la cubrió con las mantas; ya era hora de marcharse, se quitó las vendas y vio que sólo tenía unas leves marcas, prácticamente nada, de hecho habían sanado más rápido de lo que se imaginaba, entonces si habían hecho efecto aquellas yerbas que la joven le había puesto, _que tonterías _dijo sonriendo para sí mismo. Cuando se dispuso a colocarse su armadura notó que la joven había despertado, a pesar de que lo había hecho todo muy silenciosamente, _qué está haciendo _le preguntó, _debo marcharme _le respondió, y ella inmediatamente se levantó a abrazarlo.

-No se marche por favor-

-Debo hacerlo-

-¿Por qué?- No le permitió responder ya que chocó sus labios con los de él, no quería alejarlo, había esperado lo suficiente para volverlo a ver y no permitiría que se marchara tan fácilmente, ella lo necesitaba. Lo siguió besando y el demonio no tardó en responder, para él el tiempo alejado de ella también había sido tortuoso, necesitaba sentirla cerca y así la comenzó a atraer más contra su cuerpo, le quitó rápidamente su traje de entrenamiento que aún llevaba puesto y la dejó completamente desnuda, se abalanzó sobre ella sin pudor y la comenzó a recorrer con sus manos, ella hizo lo mismo; ambos se necesitaban desesperadamente y a pesar del evidente dolor en sus manos no le importo tocarlo, los besos continuaron cada vez más intensos entre jadeos y gemidos hasta que no pudo más y la penetró, Rin al sentirlo no pudo evitar gemir de dolor y placer, lo necesitaba tanto y era a él al único que quería. La siguió penetrando con fuerza mientras la miraba a los ojos, quería detallar todas las expresiones de la joven; la jaló más hacia él para poder penetrarla mejor y ambos gimieron al mayor contacto entre sus sexos. Cada vez aumentaba más el ritmo, estaba perdiendo el control de sí mismo hasta que llegó a su punto máximo, ambos llegaron juntos al orgasmo y él se dejó caer sobre sus pechos exhausto mientras que la joven aún trataba de recobrar el aliento; que fácil se dejaba dominar por la joven pensó el poderoso youkai, no deseaba separarse aún de la joven y aún intrigado por el aroma de ella la volvió a morder, asegurándose de que nadie más se le acercara con alguna intención extraña, la joven casi no reaccionó a causa de la mordedura, estaba tan exhausta que sólo sintió una molestia, además el dolor de sus manos mitigaba cualquier otro dolor. Cuando por fin liberó de sus colmillos toda esa esencia venenosa cerca del cuello de la joven lamio suavemente el sector tratando de bajar la hinchazón, su saliva era un buen analgésico. Era pocas las veces que se podía permitir hacer eso, por lo general eran una o dos veces, más no pues aunque jamás lo admitiera los de su raza se comprometían en cuerpo y alma una sola vez con su pareja luego de que la encontraban, él lo sabía por eso estaba seguro de que ahora si funcionaría, sin embargo durante toda su vida pensó que era una gran estupidez. La joven no preguntó la razón de su mordedura, aunque le asaltaba la duda, mas solo se acercó y lo miró directamente a los ojos, así estuvieron un rato, hasta que ella acortó la distancia y lo beso muy suavemente, dejando que el contacto de sus labios fueran suaves caricias, sentía mariposas revolotear en su estómago y aún estando con él le parecía tan irreal, viéndolo frío, taciturno, siempre con un semblante que no demostraba nada y ahora besándola tan suavemente como si con esos besos intentara demostrar todo el amor que tenía. De repente se separó de él y se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda dejando un tanto confundido al youkai, _¿por qué yo?_ Preguntó murmurando después de dar mil vueltas esa pregunta en su cabeza, y él sólo la miraba confundido, pero ella continuó, _Hay tantas mujeres youkais, hermosas y dignas de usted…¿ porqué esta aquí usted con migo?, _dijo haciéndose un puñito, apenas duras aguantando esas lágrimas rebeldes que intentaban escapar. .._No hagas preguntas tontas _respondió después de cavilar por unos segundos, no entendía cómo ella no era capaz de verlo si para él era más que obvia la razón, se suponía que era él el que no entendía sobre esas cosas, pero aquella respuesta no dejó tan satisfecha a la joven pues siguió siendo un puñito sobre las mantas, _los humanos son tan complicados_ pensó.

La joven después de haber dado mil vueltas al asunto se dio vuelta apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, el sueño llegaba nuevamente a ella, realmente estaba cansada y acomodándose mejor sobre él dejó escapar entre susurros unas dulces palabras que hicieron mucho efecto sobre el youkai "_lo amaré por siempre" _

Cuando por fin se dispuso a marcharse observó las manos de la joven, todas ocultas por esos vendajes, sintió en su pecho la necesidad de hacer algo, y tomando sus dos manos comenzó a quitar los vendajes con sumo cuidado lo suficiente para no herirla más, además de no despertarla y frotó el agua aromatizada con esa gran cantidad de yerbas, cuando ya hubo terminado prefirió dejar algunas de esas plantas húmedas en sus manos y así vendar con extremo cuidado. No era un experto sobre ese tema ya que nunca necesitó procurar de sí mismo, pero algo había aprendido con el paso de los años. La miró por unos segundos más y se retiró, asombrado de sí mismo por lo que había hecho.

-Ya te retiras- Dijo su medio hermano quien veía la espalda del imponente demonio alejándose, mas éste sólo continúo con su paso- ¿Volverás pronto cierto?- La continua insistencia hizo detener su caminar y le dirigió una sola mirada por el rabillo del ojo asintiendo levemente -Volveré por ella-

…_.._

_Holaaa, les dejo un saludo y agradezco nuevamente a los que leen mis historias, yo feliz las escribo :D. Besos _


End file.
